Lightte Chan
by Lightbeautyprincess
Summary: Lightte Chan wants to become the Goddess of The New World. Genderbended, born that way. This isn't a scare. This is how it would've been if he were a female, instead. He's technically a woman in a man's body. So, match it up. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Death Note.

If I did, Light would've won.

Married Kiyomi Takada.

And raised their future baby Kira. ^_^

Lightte Yagami Chan

L was always sitting on his chair, with his knees carrying his weight. Chief Yagami, was there with him to witness any suspicions according to Ryuzaki. The Grand L. Whom happened to believe Lightte was Kira.

Yagami San, hated that he was forced to accept the fact that L was watching his two daughters like this. Sayu had woken up, while Lightte was in the shower. Ryuzaki hated to think about sex. The word, just popped up like anything else, but the action behind it was about romance among two married people. Not just thrown out like nothing. That's how people get infected.

His cheeks, had crimson streaks. Yagami San, couldn't see. He looked away, while Ryuzaki kept watching Lightte scrub her privates with a loofah.

Once out, she was putting on her clothes and Ryuzaki didn't notice anything suspicious.

After the removal of the cameras. L went to test himself with the same entrance exams to enter University with her. While she hadn't noticed him, yet. He looked at those thighs. And that mini skirt.

((NO! Stop! Now, be a good boy.)) He sighed loud enough, for her to turn around and notice L. Their eyes met. And she blushed a little. Ryuzaki looked down and away. He had never been this shy, around anyone.

Ryuk laughed. "Looks like the Goddess of the new world, found her soul mate."

At the Ceremony, Lightte wore a pinkish dress, with a black coat. Ryuzaki was close, apparently because, he was at match with Yagami Chan.

They sat close. And Ryuzaki tried to not blush. "I'm L." Looking at her face, while her hair, flawless as ever, turned red. Her eyes met Ryuzaki's, and her expression was calm. "Wow, really? Then, by all means, you have my total respect and admiration." Turning back, while standing up to speak for the whole student body.

Ryuzaki stood. Looking at that booty. She felt, as if eyes pierced through her skin. It was a strange sensation of lust and fear.

When, they agreed to play tennis. Lightte wore a cute white and blue mini skirt. That when she moved, and the breeze blew by, made Ryuzaki notice those panties. He blushed, but she couldn't notice it. Those boobs, were bouncy. Lightte ignored them. Since she was beating Ryuzaki, three to one.

There was a cool, young guy. In the same class as her. He stood outside the fence. Behind, her side, just to see that ass. Ryuzaki, finally calls it quits. As he was gasping and wanted to cool off with some tea and a cheesecake. Lightte agreed. But this guy, always wanted his way with her.

"Who is this asshole? Trying to steal my doll away." While, they were walking out of the court. "Mikami? Stop calling me, doll. I'm not your doll, princess, or babe. Stop harassing me, okay." She snapped. While her breasts, pressed against his chest.

Ryuzaki had a negative feeling about this picture. ((Was there ever a point, these two already did it?... No. No. Am I getting jealous?)) His facial expression, didn't change. "Lightte Chan." Pulling her towards himself. Mikami, then pulls her back. She was blushing.

"Are the two of you, seriously going to fight over me? This is ridiculous." Mikami looked down at her. "You leaving with him, is ridiculous. You and I have our history together. That guy, comes along and all you do is say okay. And follow him. Where? Home? Don't forget that, you're my Goddess. You must not go with people you don't know that well."

She looked at his shoulder level, then back up to his eyes. "You're serious? Mikami, I can't believe you are still obsessed over me. We broke up. Stop harassing me. Stop stalking me. God!"

He held her tightly. "Yes, my Goddess?" She got mad. And smacked him on the nuts. "I'm not, your Goddess!"

Ryuzaki pulled her, by the wrist. "Come on, Lightte Chan! I know, where they got great cheesecakes!" She looked back, only to imagine how much pain, Mikami was feeling. Because it was a smack to the ball sack.

"Who was that guy?" Ryuzaki asked, while nibbling and licking the cream off his finger. "Just some obsessed stalker. . . You see, we were together, after I had broken up with some other guy before him... Wait, why are we talking about this? What really matters was what you told me during the Ceremony." Sipping onto her green tea.

Ryuzaki then, takes out three pictures out of his pocket. "These are three pictures, according to three suspicious deaths caused by Kira. Nothing, but lab rats. What are your opinions on these acts?"

((This is child's play. There are numbers behind these photographs. How can he expect, that Kira caused his own victims to suspect Kira? Is he really, this stupid?)) "All I can say is, your deduction is just a matter of opinion. You can see it like as if Kira tested them as lab rats. But with all the Kira stuff going around, because of the media. Doesn't necessarily mean that these criminals would've acted this way, by Kira. However, still a great deduction, more or less."

"Not, true." While taking out another picture. *huh?* "There was four pictures, to be exact. What would you say out of that?"

((Four pictures? What!? I didn't have anyone make a fourth...)) "Ryuzaki, it means absolutely nothing..." Ryuzaki, made his lips meet those rose petal delicate lips. The lip gloss, was sticky and stiff, but he didn't care. He loved, how intelligent Lightte Chan was, what a turn on, it was to hear her say, her deductions. And how, it matched with his. She then, pushed him back. "Ryuzaki?..." While, gasping and whimpering.

Ryuzaki blushed. And nibbled on some strawberry. The taste of Lightte's lip gloss, was kinda weird to explain. But it was cherry scented.

The phone rang, and Lightte had just remembered that she had forgotten to remove Mikami from her contact list. Although, it didn't stop her from answering the phone. "Hello?" Mikami wanted to hear that sweet sexy voice. But it was his brother who called.

"You just had to rapture one of his balls, huh?" Lightte giggled. Now knowing, that she ruptured one of Mikami's balls. Ryuzaki was gathering his photos back into his back pocket. "He was harassing me. He and I broke up. He should've stopped stalking me. Since, he told me that he only cared about one thing. Besides, there are many girls out there, ya know."

Ryuzaki looked down on his cake. ((Does that mean that, me and Lightte Chan are on a date?)) He was excited and puzzled. ((Lightte Chan did not deny the request. As a matter of fact, she seemed a bit happy when I asked.)) Smiling to himself. ((Lightte Chan likes L. But Lightte Chan is Kira. Kira hates L.)) With his small smile tilting over into a frown.

Lightte Chan pulled Ryuzaki, by the wrist and decided to pay a visit to the hospital. "Mikami, this is what you get for being such a asshole. Let this be a lesson to you. Or else Kira will destroy you." She giggled. Mikami looked up. "Where are my God Damn glasses?!" She pulls Ryuzaki close, getting closer to Teru.

"Who's this jackass?" Angrily looking at the raven man behind his Goddess. "Goddess, have you betrayed me? With some hillbilly? He looks so gross. Look at those eye bags. Gross. Does he even bath? He's so not your type, my Goddess. I'm sorry for breaking up with you. Come back to me. We'll be happy, my Queen."

She looked at him. Placed her hand on his. "I'm so sorry. But I can't. I hope you understand. I warned you. Hope you learn. Remember that Kira hates harassment." She grasps to Ryuzaki's wrist and pulls him.

Author's Note: Will there be more chapters? I don't know. But stick through to find out. Originally, I planned a different outcome. Let's see, if I decide to keep it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Death Note.

If I did, Light would've won.

Married Kiyomi Takada.

And raise their future baby Kira. ^_^

Author's Note: I was thinking on how to not try to take it step per step to it's original. That's why Mikami is in the beginning. Yeah. Previous boyfriend, yadda yadda stuff. ⊙ω⊙

Hideki Ryuga L had noticed, how much of a crush she had that actor Hideki Ryuga. That's why, he used it as an advantage to him. When, he wanted to throw everyone off. But she didn't believe it. Everyone in school was confused, though. Why would such a handsome guy, be intelligent enough for University? One would ask. Usually, it wasn't awkward if a cute girl was intelligent.

Ryuzaki, had won two tickets and backstage tickets to take Lightte Chan. In hopes, she could fall for him. Or at least become his friend. A chance, to get Lightte Chan to open up to him. Ryuga, was a singer, too. An upcoming one. Many girls were throwing their panties towards him. Lightte was pulling it down, and Ryuzaki noticed. Holding her, by the arms. She turned to face him. "Wha-What are you doing Ryuu~?" Blushing. Ryuzaki then, grasps her panties and pulls them up.

Ryuga looked all over the crowd, once the show was over. The line, to meet him backstage was long. Ryuzaki was the only one, that was a guy there with them. And he was feeling of what was between nervousness and dislike towards him. They're finally in his room. And Lightte's face, was full of excitement. She got close, with her Death Note. Turns out, if a person writes their own name, it has no effect towards them. Before he could. He asked. "Which one? Right or Left? She giggled and L turned around.

He usually wants to fulfill all of his fans desires. And opened up her shirt. Revealing those breasts. L turned around, while he was grasping them. She made noises. Then, he proceeds by going down to the panties. She was wet. And they were soaked. A whimper came out. While he pressed, softly. Ryuzaki finally had it, and kicked him in the face. He fell backwards, while Lightte was buttoning up her shirt. "Ryuzaki?! What are doing?"

He was slapping him, then security ran in to pull him off. Outside, waiting for Watari. "Ryuzaki, how could you?" Ryuzaki was lucky enough that Ryuga didn't press any charges against him. Especially, since he used Hideki Ryuga instead of Ryuzaki. "I was not going to allow that, Lightte Chan." Looking at her, rather cold. Lightte, only looked at him and understood him. But she really wanted to lose her virginity with the hottest guy, she'd ever laid her eyes on.

To be able to be like those girls that like to say, they've sucked the dick of a famous guy. But Ryuzaki got jealous. Which was kind a of turn on to her, at the same time. "Ryuzaki, time to go home." Watari stood, with the door opened. Lightte only saw him leave. She sighed deep, and her chest, sank in a little. Behind Ryuga, as he was coming out of the place.

Was a blonde guy, who was one of his dancers and a friend. Happened to lay his eyes on Lightte. With his shinigami eyes, he noticed how her lifespan was missing. At home, he went to look her up, by name. Lightte Yagami, the most intelligent girl in To Oh University and the cutest thing, I've ever seen. And she's the only person, that I've not seen the lifespan from. She must be Kira. Kira. He sighed, and played with his nipples. Pretending it was her nipples, he was playing with. Lighhhhtttee Chaaaaannnnnmmmmm.

Author's Note: What a twist!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Death Note.

If I did, Light would've won.

Married Kiyomi Takada.

And raise their future baby Kira. ^_^

Author's Note: Heh heh. I love a jealous L. Sohh cute. (ﾉ´ｰ`)ﾉ

An Upcoming Star

Rem stood next to him, as he did that. Rem didn't care, about Miso, because Gelus saved his life for nothing. Miso was a what most of society would consider an outcast, because of the way they dressed in all black. He was a Goth. And for some reason, Rem didn't seem bothered. However, he was always masturbating. That's what bothered Rem.

Rem wanted to leave him, and take Gelus's Death Note to the Shinigami King. The deal is off, but since the story was getting rather interesting. She stayed tuned in to watch it slip and fall. Break its legs and bleed to death.

~Meanwhile in The Yagami Residence ~

Lightte kept looking over important information about the case. That was in printed on newspapers, magazines, etc. People that were viewed as innocent. Cheered Kira on. And that made her feel loved and admired.

A knock was heard. Thinking it was her dad, she ran down stairs to answer the door. But doesn't daddy have a key? He had called yesterday, that he lost it. And she must've forgotten. Because she didn't remember. Being Kira and all.

"Huh?" As she closed the door behind her. "Hi. I'm Miso Amane." He bows before her. "I brought the notebook you left in class." She touches the notebook. And noticed Rem. Rem, suddenly noticed that Lightte has finally noticed her and greets her.

"Seriously, why did you come here for? Don't you know, it's a risk to be seen with you for no specific reason, like other than a boyfriend? What if L finds out? It will be all your fault you Gothic..." He couldn't contain it any longer. His firm biceps wrapped her closer. Ryuk, was turned on. But couldn't masturbate. So, he was rubbing on his juicy apples.

Lightte couldn't pull back. But when, he pushed his tongue in. Rem pulled him off. "I think, that's enough. Mister. Just because, you're both Kira. Doesn't mean you have to take advantage of her like that." Rem was mad at Miso. He had sex with many chicks before. And Rem, was worried if he had any STD to pass around.

Lightte, laid back on her bed. While, Miso looked at her. "I could be your eyes, your assistant, and fuck buddy. Just call me daddy. And I'll be there."

Lightte felt weird. "The only man, I call daddy is my own father. You sick pervert." Ryuk was laughing throughout the scene these two made. As Miso got up from the chair, and sat next to her, while she laid there. Looking at him. "Please don't rape me." Lightte's mom opened the door. "Oh My! What are you doing with my daughter?" Lightte only replied. "Mom. He was just leaving." While getting fingered. It was part of an act on her part. She really wanted to get rid of her virginity, as well though. No matter with who it was, by this point on.

Miso licked his fingers. After opening it more with two finger scoops. He stands up, and gets ready to leave. "Wait!" While clinging onto him. "I hate you, but please take me."

Rem, pulled Miso out of the room. "You hurt that girl, I'm gonna get rid of you." Ryuk thens looks down on horny Lightte, then feeling those squishy sand bags.

~The next day~

Lightte and her bestie Kiyomi were talking about stuff. When suddenly, Ryuzaki shows up. He had never noticed Kiyomi before, in person. But she was rather cute, too. Lightte and Kiyomi had a similar hair style, but different hair color.

"Lightte Chan, may I have a word with you?" Kiyomi wanted to follow, but Ryuzaki then insisted that she could come by, only if she agreed to get in a threesome with him and Lightte. It wouldn't be weird, since they happen to be best friends for life.

"Oh My God! Your boyfriend is so weird, Lightte Chan. Catch you up, later. Kay."

"Why, won't she say yes?" Ryuzaki asked innocently puzzled. Lightte looked at him. A bit angrily. "Ryuzaki, please stop asking dumb questions. I like you, but please. You're kind a of creepy." He reaches her hand and holds it in place. "Can we at least eat cake, again?" Blushing innocently just to make her feel kind a of bad about days before in class. And the second time, they played tennis, he pulled her panties down. She was so mad. And rejected his texts and calls all day.

"Lightte Chan!" Was heard from behind them. Ryuzaki turned around fast, as to see who was the fucker who dared to take on his babe. Yeah, that right. Lightte was his babe.

Miso, then noticed their hands were connected. "Oh Hell Nah. Who is he?" Lightte blushed. "He's just a gay friend of mine." Pulling off from his grip. She, knew Miso had the eyes, and now was her chance to get rid of the sexy raven man. Although, he was so fucken hot. She couldn't risk getting caught and be put to death or to rot in jail. She was the Goddess of the new world after all.

Ryuzaki then, kicks Miso in the face. While he tries to punch back at him. "Your ass is mine!" While a crowd forms due to the fight. He grabs Miso's ass. And Miso felt like punching him, but couldn't move. Ryuzaki sat on his bum. "She's mine! You bastard!" Miso had feelings for Lightte, too. And finally manages to push him off. Ryuzaki wasn't that heavy. "That's not was of last night!"

Lightte Chan blushed at the thought. As the crowd began to get wilder. Ryuzaki looked at her. Then was pushed to the ground. He regains balance and kicks him in the ballsack. Miso then, kneels with his hands holding his hurt ballsack. His manager comes by to stop the fight. "You're late. Ryuuga has been waiting for some time now and called me five times..." Pulling him, by the ear, until he stood up.

Lightte had ran off, before the manager stopped it. The crowd was fading, but Lightte was no where close by. Ryuzaki was bleeding from the corner of the lip. Wiping it off, while opening the text inbox and call lists on the phone, he stole from Miso's pocket. Reading texts from all the chicks he had messaged with. And in particular Lightte's. He was shocked. Lightte did you enjoy my amazing fingers? Lightttttte Chan, tonight? Lightte Chan tomorrow? And the rest were nude pictures of himself sent just to her. Ryuzaki wanted to throw the God damn phone and break the worthless piece of shit. But it saved his life. Miso had seen his name, by now. And was in trouble. If his suspicions are right. He then, gets a call. "Why hello. Lightte Chan." Lightte froze. "Why are you using Miso's phone?" He walks towards the bench, to sit.

"Well, you know. Just wondering what you do. My precious suspect." She blushed. "You pervert." As she noticed him, from afar. Ryuzaki smiles. "Miso doesn't have a bad body. But I'm not gay. So, it was only due to my suspicions. About you and him being Kira. What do you think of that, Lightte Chan?" She paused.

"Lightte Chan?" Looking at the cell phone. Then, a smack, behind his head. "He smacks back, without knowing. "Hey!" ((Lightte Chan.)) He kept his hand, on her ass. ((Mmmm...)) "Get your hand off it!" She snarled.

Ryazaki smiled. "Lightte Chan is blushing." His cell phone rings out of the blue.

"Lightte Chan.. "

Author's Note: It was meant to be just Light. But, I made Misa into Miso. I think, it would've been better if Light and Misa were to happen to be the opposite of their original given gender. Maybe, just maybe. I would've not hated Misa that much. After all, Gothic guys are hot. And Light, his personality matches with Kiyomi. Light would've worked best as a woman. But, how would've they used, "I'll become the God of The New World." As one of his greatest quotes?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'll Become The Goddess of The New World. ^_^ I made Light into an irresistible woman. In the eyes of every guy possible. :3 If anyone wants to draw this out, be my guest. Since, I can't. I'm an artist, but not a digital one. Nor do I have a scanner. :c Let the Good Times Roll. ^_^ Rock n' Roll my Highway to Hell or with the Stairway to Heaven.

Lightte ran home, crying. Slamming the door shut. Ryuzaki was a step closer to finding the truth. If Miso talks, she's finished. She started to have a mini panic attack. ((NO. This isn't like you, Lightte. You're a Goddess that the world needs. If Miso truly loves me... You will win against all odds. Listen to me, Lightte. You're invincible. Ryuzaki is just as much as a pawn as the others. You don't love him, right? He'll die soon, enough. That's how the previous Kira won. Don't worry sweetie.))

Previous Kira? She asked puzzled. The sharp cramps, didn't help at all, in this situation. "Ryuk, I need tampons."

Ryuk giggled. "Don't you use Always pads?" He blushed. He enjoyed watching blood squirt out. Ryuk was such a pervert.

"I just want to change my habits, okay. Is that so bad?"

Ryuk laughed. "Don't snap at me, babe. You're not black."

"What?! You know, what. Never mind. I have to stop talking since we're in public." She whispered onto her jacket.

A lady, heard her say the last phrase and ran. It was a ghost story that passed around for over a decade.

~At Ryuzaki's hotel room with the investigation team.~

"We'll just need torture him if this doesn't go right..." She walks in, before Aizawa could even finish. Ryuzaki didn't turn back.

"Ryuzaki, I'm here to incarcerate myself. I think... I may be Kira." Tears started to pour out. "I just can't stand the fact that Miso is incarcerated due to me being a suspect... You know. He's like my boyfriend. How can't I not..."

Chief Yagami grasped her by the shoulders. "What?!" He startled her a bit. "You've got to kidding. No daughter of mine can be Kira." Turning to Ryuzaki. "Don't incarcerate her, please. She's just in her monthly cycle. She's a woman, and women can't think straight while in cramps."

Ryuzaki licked his fingers one by one. Since he had a sugar cube mountain.

"Please, lock me up. I've been a very bad girl, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki felt his member harden. His shocked expression, only faced at Miso, who was seen by everyone. A warm streak of crimson shade, laid on his cheeks.

Lightte, had her coat off. And she had a tight shirt and skirt. She knew, Ryuzaki was watching. And just like before, she opened her legs. Ryuzaki swallowed his saliva. His lips were dry. As he licked them. Her panties, were pink. The color of the strawberry. He licked his fingers, trying not to moan.

"My panties are wet, Ryuu~." Flirting in many ways. Slowly removing them, teasing L too much. Aizawa and Matsuda blushed and had hard ons. "My, what a nice clit. . ." Her dad, looked away. Matsuda took a picture. As she, bended over and pressed her boobs.

Ryuzaki couldn't take it anymore. He went, out the room.

As the camera was still rolling, Ryuzaki was seen running in her side. With his pants down, Lightte, pointed at her asshole. "Fuck me, hard." Her nice tits were out in the open, he grasped them.

Yagami San, came in with a gun pointed at him. "You dare fuck my daughter. I'll shoot." Lightte was being the naughty one here, shouldn't she be the one to take the blame?

L licked his fingers. Mmmm. Then, forcibly left the scene. Aizawa and Matsuda were talking about it. While Ryuzaki came up, Matsuda ran to the bathroom to masturbate.

Lightte was so mad at her daddy. He was back at her. What happened to his refined daughter? Why was she acting like this? She was his little angel. His little cuppycake. Now, she acts like many female celebrities that only want sex, sex, and more sex. Like Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber. Among others.

He handcuffed her, the way she was. He didn't, let her fix up her revealing shame. He wanted to torture the horny members. Watch her naked as long as possible. Make them miserable, for not being able to touch and eat her out.

After fifty days was off, Miso and Lightte were out and tested to finally have a final suspicion out of the way. However, Ryuzaki handcuffs himself with her. Miso was jealous. Ryuzaki now, was able to be close, sleep, watch her naked, and bath with her. Even have sex. He was pissed and punched him.

Aizawa and Matsuda separated them. "My percentage went up, by that act. You're only going to make it easier for me to confirm everything. That you and Lightte Chan are both Kira."

Lightte Chan, couldn't remember anything. Ryuk had vanished. "Ryuzaki, please. I'm not Kira." As her eyes filled with tears. "I've falsely accused by your suspicious thought process against me. If you can't search the real Kira, then I'll have the police arrest you of attempted rape, you pervert." Miso stood next to her, hugged her and wiped off those tears.

"There, there. If he tempts to, again. I'll kick his ass, doll." While having one hand grasp her ass. She blushed, and bit her lips, a bit.

Ryuzaki looked away. He hated, to see Miso that close. Better yet, anyone next to her that close. Yet, he would've been fine with a threesome. Him and two hot ass chicks. Best part, they happen to be besties.

The weeks went by, and turns out that Kira came back. Lightte discovered it, by hacking onto the computer system. Ryuzaki was impressed with her abilities. What a turn on. While, everyone left. As it was late at night, Lightte felt so tired and sleepy. She rubbed her temple. Stood up and stretched.

Ryuzaki stood, after her. And he noticed her lift her skirt in purpose. Ryuzaki grasped it. As she turned around to face him. Blushing innocently as her eyes glowed as the computer screen light, lighten the dark room. She grasped him by the wrist, as they headed to the room.

Miso walked in, from working late on some upcoming movie. He noticed the door close, knowing this was always on his mind. He banged on the door. Lightte opened her legs, as Ryuzaki started to rub softly on her clitoris.

The moans were loud and yummy in Ryuzaki's mind. Like music in his ears. He finally kicked the door open. To watch this happen.

She was was dominated to his will. While being frenched kissed. L's dick felt so good. The way, her vagina spread by its sensational size. Miso, pulled him by the hair. Once the door was kicked open. She placed her finger in her mouth, bitting it.

Miso and L began fighting, as she sat there shocked and scared. Who would she call this late at night to help. The police couldn't come, because they don't want to work with L. Aiber and Wedy popped up. So, she began to dial the phone.

Aiber was awake, still. And came in running. Ryuzaki was sitting on top of him. Then pulled off. Miso wasn't a fighter, as much. But he sure liked getting involved in them, when it came to Lightte Chan.

Author's Note: Yes, the chain was long enough to not have her fly around. Although, she was pulled a bit. °-° What have I done? (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Death Note is awesome. Death Note is awesome.

Miso disobeyed Lightte, when she told him not to go into this case. He wanted to help her in this case, though. To be useful. To prove, he wasn't just some celebrity. Although, he was, he wasn't as stalked as the others. He was an upcoming actor and model. This was his method of winning what he pleased. Higuchi wasn't suspected as the other team members that made it seem so. However, it came to a date with him. Yes, Higuchi had a mega crush on Miso. He was gay. He clung to him, in the party they had in his place with a bunch of sexy male models in their undies.

It was heaven to Higuchi. All had perfect ballsacks, he felt that he had recently died. Higuchi grasped onto Miso and kissed him. His flat chest, was so toned and strengthen. Higuchi licked his nips. After, receiving a paper notice of Rem. His ability to prove being the second Kira wasn't far off. After, that. They spoke about marriage. Everyone was in shock. Lightte got close to him, so she stared at his eyes. ((How could you be so stupid? We're not Kira. And you pretty much admitted to that ugly son of a bitch.)) "Why would you admit that? Especially, since he's Kira. Now, he'll want to keep you quiet about him."

Miso felt panic, but acted like it didn't bother him. He shook it off. No fair, Lightte Chan wasn't wearing her sexy skirt. She was wearing pants, today. Among other days. However, they were tight. Higuchi died, right after Lightte Chan had gained access to her notebook.

Her plan, was a success. She can now get rid of that perverted detective. But she really did like him. How he made her wet pussy feel, was great. Poor girl, doesn't know whether or not to go through with it, now. Maybe, if she marries him, he'll change his mind... Or just live with the fact that he has fallen in love with Kira. He honestly, thought it was a male.

He wanted to arrest and have his head as a gift. But now, he liked spreading that wet pussy, apart so good. That he forgets, she's even a suspect. A trick by her indeed. That can cost him, his life. He was at risk, now that she touched her notebook, once again. As they brought it to headquarters to analyze it further. Lightte didn't even keep it, to ensure that she wasn't Kira.

Aizawa noticed that it had names and a few or so diary entries. He read them out loud. And Lightte blushed, they all had to do with bad boys in her school. They liked to finger her, and she would only use their first name. Which was ineffective. Everyday, of the last four weeks. She would get a nice fingering. Different guy, different day. Ryuzaki didn't know what girl it was about, but it was a turn on. Lightte Chan left her name out, so if it were ever taken as evidence. There would be not proof.

Ryuzaki turned to Rem, "Tell me, who was that dirty girl?" Rem looked at Lightte Chan, who happened to be staring at her. As in, the please don't tell look. Ryuzaki was hard, and knew Lightte Chan was a freak in bed. He licked his fingers. "Mmm. Lightte Chan. It was you, wasn't it? You dirty little doll. I wish, I was the only one to your satisfaction."

Lightte was about to respond to that, but bit her tongue. "Really? Aizawa mentioned names of the criminals that were written by Kira." Shaking him, by the arms. "And that's all you notice and think of, is that girl's sexual pleasure?" She was mad, now. Ryuzaki looked at his computer, once the shaking was over. "Now, we need fingerprints. We can't do anything. Since, Kira can be anyone.

Am I right, Kira Chan?" She hated, being called Kira Chan. She wasn't Kira. So, she pulls on his hair. Ryuzaki grasps onto her boobs. In hopes, she lets go of his hair. Although, he couldn't complain. She had nice tits.

Miso, had no memory of Ryuzaki's real name. He tried to remember, but felt useless. He had to call out for a second eye deal. Ryuk came down, this time.

"Well, well, well. Ain't it, the guy who stole my princess?" Miso ignored that question, and went right into what he seeks from him. "Give me, the eyes." Ryuk was shocked, but didn't care much. Granting him, his wish. The letter, was what made him take the offer a second time.

They met outside, on the lobby. And Ryuzaki only became jealous. He frowned at the scene.

Author's Note: Will it go as planned? Muahahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Team Kira. :3

Lightte felt dizzy, as in a matter of fact, a few weeks or so. She had a few symptoms, that haven't left her alone, some time, now. There was a feeling, of something swimming inside her tummy area.

Ryuzaki had called for a in home appointment doctor on call. He arrived in the time, he said he'd come. Lightte laid on the bed. "She's pregnant." He whispered on to Ryuzaki's ear.

Ryuzaki, was going to be a daddy. Hooray. He stood next to her, then knelt down. To meet her eyes. They sparkled. They were more beautiful, than before. All that stuff about pregnant woman, was true. They had that glow, that distinguished them from other females.

"I promise, to be a good father. I'll be by your side, Lightte Chan." Grasping onto her hand. "I'll never ever let go, unless death took me with him." Ryuk laughed. Miso was there, in the room as well.

Since, Rem hated Ryuzaki, she couldn't go on with the plan. Since, he's the father of that baby, she wouldn't allow it to grow without him. She wasn't as cruel as Ryuk and among many other shinigami. Also, Miso was only planning for Lightte to abort. So, Miso clasped suddenly. Lightte, realizing it was a loss and a win at the same time. Because, she hated Miso. She dies, turning into sandy powder and faded away. Her notebook left behind, just to be taken by Ryuk. Currently owner of three, notebooks.

After the cycle of nine months, they ended up having a beautiful baby boy. That ended up being, named Nate River Ryuzaki. Teaching him, to become their future detective, someday. Lightte had kept the notebook, and when she found it from its hidden place. She regained memory.

Once, Nate was old enough. To know what was right and wrong, in an early age for most people. Yet, with his abilities, it wasn't strange to those who knew him. She gave him the gift of it. Wrapped up, in a box. As it was his birthday. In which, had a letter stating, whether you choose to or not, you'll always have a reason as to why you did it. If you decide to get rid of criminals and be a detective, it will prove to me, that you can change the world for the better. But, if you choose to do it, as your father, I'll understand...

He loved, his mother. Oh, such a lovable and lovely mother. She only wanted justice. But was opposed by the simple minded. The fearless, admired her for her devotion to changing the rules for criminals. To prove, that they had no right, to abuse and never receive what they deserved. He took the notebook, to fulfill her wish. Both of their wishes.

End.


End file.
